braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Utility Belt
History As part of his vow to seek justice for his parents' murders, Batman would never use a gun. Batman's utility belt is an unassuming source of solutions to any problem. The belt is merely a complement. Batman relies on his mind first. Batman's most famous weapon is the Batarang, the fusion of the Shuriken (Japanese Throwing Star) and the Boomerang from Australia. They are believed to be personally forged in the Batcave by Batman. A wonder of metallurgy, the Batarang is created from hardened steel alloys with heat-tempered, impact resistant ceramic coatings. The beauty of it is the Batarangs may act as short or long range throws and administer either blunt force or cutting sheath. They are also stored with relative ease in the utility belt because of dual quick release collapsible hinges. Based on the task at hand, Batman carries a variety of Batarangs. Some explode on impact. In order to fight undead, a few contain Nth metal. A spare Batarang is hidden in plain sight on Batman's chest for use in cases when his utility belt is compromised. Known informally as the Grappling Gun, the Wall-Penetrating Grapnel allows Batman to traverse buildings with ease. A magazine of explosively-propelled darts attach to de-cel jumpline reels secured with braking and clipping mechanisms inside the grapnel gun sleeve. Various gas pellets are used by Batman as the perfect distraction or deterrent. By breaking these hardened gelatin spheroid capsules, Batman can rapidly deploy flash bangs, smoke bombs, or tear gas. In addition to the gas pellets, Batman also uses Bat Grenades. The Bat Grenades are stronger in force and generate a concussive blast with a 3-40 second delay versus the 5 second delay of gas pellets. While in South America, Bruce Wayne learned how to use bolas to wrangle cattle. As Batman, he employed the bolas as an effective neutralizer. The weighted snares easily entangle the arms and legs of its target. However, if the intended target has enhanced strength or other advanced ability, the bola has a limited effect. Also hidden on the right index of his glove, Batman can push a button and activate a laser from his belt. When the criminal is defeated, Batman requires restraints like any regular law enforcement officer. The Bat Cuffs are lightweight, sapphire impregnated nylan overlaying a stranded-metal cable core. Under normal conditions, only a diamond-edged cutting tool can sever the handcuffs. Other items in the utility belt include alert beacons, acetylene torch, scanners, binoculars, two-way communication device, a combine-able iron bo staff, and a plasma sword. The push of a button on the belt can also activate a space suit over Batman's costume. A button is hidden in the right index of Batman's glove which activates a laser from his belt. The left rear compartment houses an inflatable life raft. Aside from Batman, other costumed characters that use a utility belt are Robin/Nightwing, Huntress, Batman of Zur En Arrh, and various Batmen of the Multiverse such as Owlman. Appearances * Rise of the Blue Beetle! Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Bat Gadgets